The Best Laid Plans
by lunarshores
Summary: Robin returns from a solo trip in the jungle to find the crew missing apart from Franky. Together they set off to find what has become of their crewmates. Pure fluff. Frobin. Birthday present for Stirling Phoenix.


**A late birthday present for my fellow Frobin friend, Stirling Phoenix! Hope you enjoy! This is unbeta'd.**

Robin walked back to the Sunny leisurely, admiring the way the massive, vibrant, man-eating flowers contrasted with the lush, verdant underbrush. She'd already taught them it was best not to mess with her on her way to the ruins, so she appreciated the chance to properly take in their beauty. It was a shame they snapped up humans, letting them slowly suffocate to death or dissolve in their digestive fluids, as they were quite lovely with their shimmering, jewel-toned petals.

By the time she emerged from the jungle the sun was already starting to dip below the horizon, and the Sunny glowed in the warm light that reflected off both clouds and sea. Robin smiled at the sight and picked up her pace. The others were sure to be back from town by now, and she wouldn't want to miss the nightly entertainment that was dinner.

Robin frowned when she reached the main deck. It was too quiet. Surely they couldn't have amused themselves in the small town for so long? She scanned the ship for signs that there had been a struggle. A bizarre clanking noise filtered out from the galley, and she checked the ship over for intruders, forming eyes all over the ship. When she'd confirmed it was just Franky aboard the ship, she relaxed slightly and headed to the galley, not bothering to conceal her unease.

"Robin! You guys are finally back. That's super!" Franky stood as she entered and went in one of his ridiculous poses. "I didn't hear a thing. Where are the others?"

"I don't know. I left them to explore the town while I went to examine some ruins in the jungle. I would have thought they'd be back by now." Robin titled her head in thought. "I do hope they weren't all eaten by the local flora."

"I doubt all of them would be eaten at once." Franky frowned.

"Hmm.. Yes, that does seem a bit unlikely."

"Well, luckily for us, while staying behind to guard the Sunny, I finally finished my Ultimate Sunny Defense Network. There's no need to worry about the ship if we both go, and it'd be better not to split up until we know what's up." Robin raised a brow.

"That sounds very wise." Robin watched to see if Franky would blush at the praise and was not disappointed, though it was faint. She'd have to do better next time.

"Let's go see what's up in town. They better not be having a party without us." Robin chuckled softly as Franky pushed a bright red button on the wall that hadn't been there before. He noticed her glance and grinned. "This activates the system. It recognizes us by sight and sound, and anyone else who attempts to get too close will learn to regret that mistake."

"Very impressive indeed," Robin said as they made their way to the shore. "The town is half a mile down the coast. It shouldn't take us long."

They started off towards the town, the sunset in front of them painting the sky in the most beautiful shades of scarlet as the sun finally sank below the horizon. Robin heard a small rustle in the bushes, so she stopped automatically and slid into position to use her ability.

She sprouted an eye near the bush, sure that it was a small animal, but unwilling to take the risk that it was one of her nakama or whatever terrible fate that had befallen them. She was surprised to see Zoro and Sanji crouching in the nearby bushes, but before she could greet them, Zoro held a finger up to his lips while Sanji muttered about how he knew Zoro would get them caught.

Well, this was certainly interesting. Robin smiled and decided she might as well play along with whatever everyone had planned if only to see what exactly they were up to.

At Franky's enquiring glance, she smiled. "It was a couple of monkeys squabbling. Nothing of interest." Robin had to hold back a laugh at the clearly audible sighs of relief. She wouldn't be the one to ruin whatever fun was planned, but if they kept up like this even Franky was bound to notice.

They walked in tense silence for a few more steps before Robin decided to take pity on Franky. He was still worried about the crew after all, and it was bothersome to see a frown on his face when nothing was wrong.

"Do you think we'll be greeted with a party or a mob?" Robin asked, and Franky turned to her. "Personally, I'd bet party. I haven't heard anything loud enough to cause a mob."

Franky grinned "Is that so? I'll take that bet. Luffy doesn't need to cause loud noises to get a whole town mad at him. He's too super for that." Robin chuckled, relaxing a bit now that Franky wasn't so tense.

She heard more rustling in the bushes and subtly checked on Zoro and Sanji again.

"Our idea was totally the best!" Sanji said. "Look they're laughing already."

"Shut up already, shit cook. They're going to hear you, and then no one's idea will work."

"What lady can resist a sunset walk on the beach? Ah, it's so beautiful. That bastard Franky better treat her like a queen when this is over, or I'm going to kick his ass."

"They're not even holding hands. This was a stupid idea to go first," Zoro said.

"What the hell? This was your idea too!" Sanji turned on Zoro, and Robin had to contain a laugh once more as she watched Zoro catch Sanji's leg with one of his blades.

"It was not. I wanted nothing to do with this but Nami said we had to team up, and you were the only one with an idea lame enough to not get any supporters." Zoro smirked at Sanji.

Robin tuned them out, wondering how Franky had yet to notice them, and turned back to Franky, who still looked more pensive than usual. Inwardly rolling her eyes at Zoro and Sanji, she grabbed Franky's hand and squeezed reassuringly. They were so obvious, but she couldn't wait to see what the rest of the crew had in store for them.

"I'm sure they can handle whatever is keeping them, and if not, we'll be there soon enough, and we'll figure it out together." Robin smiled at Franky as his eyes widened. He eventually smiled and squeezed back, eyes flicking to the bush that Zoro and Sanji hid behind before raising a brow. Robin just smiled again, and he laughed, and Robin was glad to see he was actually relaxed this time.

"Look the town!" he said, releasing her hand. "Where should we look first?"

"Well, wherever is the loudest I suppose." Robin hummed. "Or maybe the bookstore I left them in?"

"That sounds like a super idea," Franky said. He started to strike a pose but realized they were still holding hands, stopped, and grinned sheepishly. Robin chuckled, and they both shot an amused glance to the bush that rustled in excitement. Franky shook his head as the entered town and started towards the bookstore where Robin had left the crew to go explore the ruins she'd read about.

They entered the shop with a clattering of bells, and Robin noticed a flash of pink and black curly hair disappearing behind the shelves. Franky was about to call out, but he stopped when Robin nudged him and shook her head, smiling. He raised a brow at her but sighed and went up to the cashier.

"Have you seen a talking reindeer, a long-man" Robin held back a laugh once again at a muffled indignant squawk from the back." a talking skeleton, a red haired girl, or man in a straw hat?" Franky asked.

The cashier giggled. "They were in here earlier with your companion, but they left some time ago."

Robin sprouted ears near Chopper and Usopp, wondering what the idea was here.

"Oi, Chopper, I think we have a fatal flaw in the plan," Usopp said quietly.

"What?!"

"If they are looking for us, why would they stop to browse in a bookstore?"

Chopper stared in Usopp in shock. "But Robin loves bookstores! It was the perfect plan for their date. They can't just leave."

Robin smiled and turned her attention back to the other conversation.

"Do you have any idea where they'd be?" Franky asked.

"Yeah, they said they were going to the restaurant just down the street."

"Thank you very much." Robin said. "We'll be going then." The cashier smiled and nodded.

"I hope you found the ruins alright. Have a good evening!" the cashier said. They left the bookstore, and Franky bent down to whisper to Robin.

"What is going on? You must know by now."

"I do believe they decided to set us up on a date, and they couldn't decide what to pick, so they split up to plan it. They want to set us up," Robin said. "I had no idea that not one of them knew. Anyway, we might as well enjoy it. I'm sure they have something fun planned."

Franky looked at her skeptically. "They thought we'd have fun in a bookstore while they were 'missing'," he said as he ushered her into the restaurant.

"Well, only Nami, Brook, and Luffy are left," Robin said. "Have a bit of faith in our captain if nothing else." Franky looked even more dubious at that but whistled softly when he saw the restaurant they'd been sent to. It was definitely fancier than their normal place. Velvet curtains blocked out the world and gilded wall paper covered the wall. Golden candlelight reflected around the room, giving it a warm glow. Waiters in tuxedos served equally fancily dressed patrons, and muted conversation hummed in the background. Music floated through the room, a live band playing jazzy tunes, and several couples were out on the dance floor.

Surprisingly, they didn't receive any raised brows for their attire when the maitre d' came up to them.

"Part of the Strawhat party? Right this way, sir, m'am." Robin traded a glance with Franky before following after the man. This was certainly better planned than the other ideas. Robin felt sure that Nami had a hand in this one, especially when they were led to a very secluded booth that was big enough for the whole crew but completely empty, the many place settings left untouched.

"The rest of your party will be joining you shortly, but we've been instructed to serve you first." The man bowed and left them without giving them menus. Franky peered around the room as Robin casually canvassed the place to find their remaining crewmates.

She found Brook, Nami, and Luffy in the next booth, along with Zoro and Sanji, who'd presumably come back from the beach. Luffy was eyeing the neighboring table's pasta while Book teased Zoro and Sanji about their idea and Nami yelled at all of them to shut up so she could hear how their date was going. Robin tilted her head back slightly, and Franky nodded

"So dinner and dancing for Nami, Luffy, and Brook? Super date idea!" he said quietly.

"Yes, and it looks like the whole crew is meeting up here." Robin watched in amusement as Chopper and Usopp came in and joined the rest, hands twitching when Chopper burst into tears and threw himself on Zoro .

"Wait, they're having SUPER party without us?" Frank said, and their gazes met.

"No, it seems like Nami isn't letting them order anything until later." Robin frowned. "It seems they are supposed to focus on us until the plan is complete." Nami had just barely caught Luffy in time and had put Sanj on Luffy guard duty, while Zoro comforted Chopper and Brook told Usopp that true love was worth boredom in song form.

Franky grimaced. "Not even Luffy?"

Robin shook her head.

"I say we tell them and have a real party. We can go on a date anytime," Franky said.

"Agreed." They stood up together and rounded the corner, Franky resting a hand on the small of her back. Everyone froze, and Robin chuckled at the various positions her crewmates were in.

"We've been dating since before Brook was on the crew, so there's really no need to set us up," Robin said, smiling, "We do thank you for your concern of course." Everyone's jaws' dropped, apart from Luffy, who just laughed.

"I told you they didn't need help," Luffy said, then grabbed the nearest waiter. "Now, let's get this party started!"


End file.
